Ulquiorra Cifer
Description Before becoming a full arrancar by Aizen with human-like qualities and its full sensory, Ulquiorra Cifer as a hollow creature was outcasted for his inability to feel anything except seeing things. He was quiet hunting down hollows with his fellow pack mates until they realize he is a liability and force him off their group. Ulquiorra Cifer began to lose meaning with relationships and went down through Hueco Mundo all alone depressed having felt the whole entire world left him behind because he wasn't good enough. In a world where monsters kill to become the strongest to rule, Ulquiorra wasn't able to be one of them. Ulquiorra Cifer found the source to his problems that would help take all that emotional distraught away. They were large branches of thorns. He impaled his body onto the sharp plants for him to suffer with pain to make all that sadness go away until all that constant suffering made him into an emotionless being that felt nearly no remorse. He became that competent soldier/pawn for Aizen when he recruited him into his ranks turning the powerful Hollow into an Arrancar a powerful entity empowered in a more versatile form with a mix of Shinigami powers added within the Hollow genetic spiritual coding. Ulquiorra became more lifelike again with his newly acquired body and was given a new purpose to help Aizen with his goals. He served Aizen loyally as the 4th ranked Espada until his defeat by Emperor X and Ichigo Kurosaki. He was one of the few Espada who defected to The Anime Empire after being carefully looked upon by the Emperor X that he has some redeeming qualities within him and surprisingly doesn't hold much of a grudge against him for imprisoning Aizen as he didn't know he was gonna by betrayed by him with the fewest espada standing that can no longer fight for him. Thankfully he was saved by the Emperor X and owed him his life. Videos Ulquiorra Cifer in his normal form UlquiorraCifer1.jpg UlquiorraCifer.jpg|Ulquiorra firing a green cero UlquiorraCifer9.png|Ulquiorra Cifer tearing open a dimensional portal/garganta for him and the star alliance members to travel through to other universes or escape. UlquiorraCifer12.jpg|Ulquiorra draws his Zanpakuto sword. UlquiorraCifer2.jpg UlquiorraCifer3.jpg UlquiorraCifer5.png UlquiorraCifer6.jpg UlquiorraCifer7.png UlquiorraCifer10.jpg UlquiorraCifer11.png|Ulquiorra Cifer sad ulquiorraCifer14.jpg UlquiorraCifer15.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer offering Tea to his friends and guests of The Anime Empire. UlquiorraCifer16.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer drinking tea. UlquiorraCifer17.png|Ulquiorra Cifer's fires his fully charged green Cero UlquiorraCifer18.png|Ulquiorra holding his Zanpakuto sword. UlquiorraCifer19.png|Ulquiorra blocking an attack with his zanpakuto sword. UlquiorraCifer20.png|Ulquiorra jumping over to avoid an attack then going down to do a dive slash. UlquiorraCifer21.png|Ulquiorra stabbing with his Zanpakuto sword. UlquiorraCifer22.png|Ulquiorra traps an enemys weapon with his Zanpakuto sword and fires his green cero. UlquiorraCifer23.png|Ulquiorra parry/deflecting a weapon attack with his Zanpakuto sword UlquiorraCifer24.png|Ulquiorra shocked UlquiorraCifer25.png|Ulquiorra grieving UlquiorraCifer26.jpg|Ulquiorra is concerned Ulquiorracifer27.jpg|Ulquiorra shocked 2 ulquiorracifer28.jpg Ulquiorra's Resurrection Released Form, the First Stage. The Zanpakuto command to transform into this state is Bind, Murcielago. ulquiorrafirstreleasedform3.jpg|Ulquiorra summons his 1st forms signature energy spear Luz de la Luna. He can create as many of these spiritual energy spears as he wishes. ulquiorrafirstreleasedform1.jpg ulquiorrafirstreleasedform.jpg|Ulquiorra stabbing, slashing or throwing his spirit spear towards his enemies. ulquiorrafirstreleasedform8.jpg|Ulquiorra 1st stage release form charging his Cero Oscuras attack. ulquiorrafirstreleasedform9.png|Ulquiorra 1st stage release form firing his Cero Oscuras technique ulquiorrafirstreleasedform6.jpg ulquiorrafirstreleasedform7.jpg Ulquiorra's Resurrection Released Form, Second and Final Stage. Ulquiorra Cifer's most powerful form. Ulquiorra needs to utter the command word Segunda Etapa to transform. Only known to Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki and some of his friends, and Emperor X himself. In this form his spiritual powers have increased greatly, his physical strength has been upgraded as well as his hierro defense skin that now makes him insanely durable to the most strong attacks. Ulquiorra's 2nd forms greatest power is the ability to use High-Speed Regeneration to regenerate every part of his body except his internal organs. Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform8.jpg|"Let me demonstrate to you the true power of despair!" Ulquiorra in his 2nd release form intimidating the villains. ulquiorrasecondreleasedform10.png|Ulquiorra 2nd form wielding his most powerful spirit spear weapon Lanza Del Relampago. He has troubling throwing it and thus he trains with Emperor X to be better skilled with his spear throwing with this weapon. Like his previous 1st form he can create as many of these spiritual spears as he wants. ulquiorrasecondreleasedform11.png|Ulquiorra 2nd form throwing one of his created enhanced spirit spears. Ulquiorra warns his comrades to stay away within the spears range and get far to safety as soon as possible as the amount of force he will put into his throw once the spear makes contact into the ground will prove to be very dangerous once it explodes. ulquiorrasecondreleasedform12.png|The devastating explosion caused by Ulquiorra's Lanza Del Relampago. It happens when he throws one of his spirit spears hard enough in his 2nd form. Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform1.png|Ulquiorra firing a more powerful version of his Cero Oscuras in his 2nd form. ulquiorrasecondreleasedform13.png|Ulquiorra's 2nd form tailed weapon Latigo. He whips his tail around to hit an opponent with overwhelming striking force despite its thin and small size. He can also use the tail to strangle an enemy to choke them to death or stab them for a kill. ulquiorrasecondreleasedform14.png|Ulquiorra flying in his 2nd form and wielding his spirit spear. ulquiorrasecondreleasedform9.png|Ulquiorra shows how tough his hierro skin is in his 2nd form, easily deflecting projectiles aside with his demon wings. Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform5.jpg Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform6.jpg|Ulquiorra in his 2nd form showing his caring side. ulquiorrasecondreleasedform16.png|Ulquiorra in his 2nd form expressing shock. Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform.jpg Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform2.jpg Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform3.jpg Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform4.jpg Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform7.png ulquiorrasecondreleasedform17.jpg Allies Best Friends: Black☆Star, Tsubaki, Orihime Inoue, and Emperor X Enemies Main Enemies: Relationships Emperor X Prior to becoming his majesty of anime's subservient warrior and enforcer and before Megatron came into power over his kingdom, Ulquiorra Cifer had formally become a servant to the most dangerous enemy of the Bleach universe Aizen as a member of the espada as his number four. The Espada had fought hard displaying their powerful abilities not by their hollow powers but also through the use of releasing their zanpakutos to bring out the full potential of their strength. With only six of the espada dead, Emperor X had chosen to spare the remaining four Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Tia Harribel, Coyote Starrk as he sees human like qualities within them that brings them into the positive aspect of things. Grimmjow left the anime empire finding the job not in his best interests while Ulquiorra Cifer, Tia Harribel, and Coyote Starrk remained guard. After the defeat of Galvatron, Emperor X had gained concern of Ulquiorra's curiosity of how emotions can help one become stronger. Since this had made the former espada become too distracted in his duties it was best in Emperor X to dismiss Ulquiorra from his work in the anime empire and for the arrancar go off on a journey of his own to discover if emotions are useful in everyone's lives which leads him to joining Black☆Star's The Star Alliance group. Orihime Inoue Formerly a prisoner assigned to Ulquiorra Cifer under Aizen's order. Orihime had no choice when Ulquiorra had made a plan where all of her friends are threaten to die showing her that they are losing in the battle and she should say goodbye to her friends before leaving. During her stay at Hueco Mundo she remained there by Ulquiorras side only moving out of her room with Ulquiorra as an escort. Her reaction with Ulquiorra is mixed between happy, fear, and anger but out of them all the most she showed concern to Ulquiorra whenever he drifted to sleep she would wake him up to see if he is alright. Whenever Orihime calls Ulquiorra cute nicknames like Ulquiorra Kun, he would tell her to refer to him as just Ulquiorra by real name for a proper correction to remember it always. At feeding time Ulquiorra would make sure his prisoner would survive through the process of dining and would give Orihime three choices that she either eats her food or else he would shove it all the way forcefully through her throat and the other needle injection showing a particular brutal side he formally had for her before his reformation. At the end of the fight with hollowed out Ichigo, Ulquiorra showed a much greater feel of emotion realizing by Orihime Inoue's words that this is what a having a heart is suppose to be like and then attempted to reach his hand of friend with her before disintegrating. Since Ulquiorras resurrection, Emperor X helped the former espada to reinstate contact with Orihime and the two hanged out as great friends with Ulquiorra trying to learn about human life due to his inexperience of it. Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Bleach Universe Category:Swordsmen Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flyers Category:Spiritual Users Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Genius Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Regenerators Category:Tragic Villains Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:The Undead Category:Demon Category:Hybrid Category:Spear Users Category:Speedsters Category:Woobies Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Team heroes Category:Immortals Category:The Anime Empire Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Claw Wielders Category:Tail Users Category:Videos Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tony Oliver Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Hell Councils Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daisuke Namikawa